Felix Walken
Felix Walken (フェリックス・ウォーケン Ferikkusu Wōken), formerly known as Rail Tracer (レールトレーサー Rērutorēsā), introduced as Young Conductor and born Claire Stanfield (クレア・スタンフィールド Kurea Sutanfīrudo) is the legendary freelance assassin Vino (ヴィーノ Vīno, Italian wine), who is hailed as the best in the world. Biography The name Vino references the way he mutilates his targets, leaving them caked in a layer of blood and looking like they are soaked in wine. He was adopted into the Gandors at a young age and is considered the fourth Gandor brother. Despite this, he is not considered to be part of the family. In 1925, Huey Laforet visited to New York City in the hopes of meeting Claire, who he described as a genius, but Claire ran away from home to join the circus and became an acrobat. He uses the strength and agility he gained from his training in his trade. It should be noted that he is also nearly unstoppable in physical combat. In addition to being an assassin, he also works as a conductor aboard the transcontinental train Flying Pussyfoot, making it easier for him to travel to his targets. When the train is hijacked, he assumes the identity of the Rail Tracer, a monster that eats train passengers, to kill train hijackers and ensure the passengers' safety. He meets and proposes to Chane Laforet at the train incident. Later, they meet in Manhattan, where Chane has joined the gang of Jacuzzi Splot. He later purchases the name Felix Walken from a retired assassin. His great-grandchildren are named Claudia Walken and Charon Walken. Personality At first when he was introduced the Young Conductor seemed like a very happy-go-lucky kind of person, with a penchent for telling stories about trains. He was very close to his mentor Tony, and loved the trains very much. However when Claire adopted the identity of the rail tracer he showed that he is a phycotic but philosophical maniac, complete with the solipsist idealogy that one's own mind is the only thing sure to exist and In the anime, he says that he cannot die because the world is only a dream and that all people might just exist in his imagination, therefore, if he were to die there he would just wake up. He truly believes that with all of his heart and thus has no interest in immortality because "It can do nothing for him". While at first his killings can be seen as having no connection to reality he opperates outside the law under his own unique and somewhat twisted sense of Justice and what is right and wrong with and in the world. That is to say that he is not inhumane however. For despite his brutally maiming his targets and his life as an assassin Claire is truely kind and protective to innocent people going out of his way to protect them, adopting the Rail Tracer persona on the flying pussyfoot and buyng Felix Walken's name to give him a cover. Claire also has a lot of mercy and compassion, and attributes that only the strong are capable of possessing these qualities. He is not above putting down his fellow assassins when he defeats them in battle. Abilities His speed, strength and dexterity are above average, first showcased on the Flying Pussyfoot where he became the Rail Tracer and was enough of a threat to be considered an entire third faction of his own against several homocidal hitmen from the Russo Family and the Lemures Cult that worshiped Huey, he basically managed to take down and severely tramatize both parties. He defeated the highly dangerous and well feared hitman Ladd Russo, known for his ruthlessness and killing capability, and took down several assassins, even severely crippling the Vampire Class homonculus Christopher Shouldered. Even at a young age he showed this promise catching the attention of Huey Laforet. Ever since the incident on the flying Pussyfoot Immortal Czeslaw Meyer has become afraid of him to a high degree, proving that Claire has the ability to bring even the immortals down a few scales on their power-meter. On the flying pussyfoot he showed tremendous acrobatic skills moving under and over cars without any problem. To Claire, the chaos on the Flying Pussyfoot was like a "walk in the park" further elaborating just how frightening his capabilities really are. He possesses the mental stability (what some would call insanity) to feel no guilt, and is very charismatic, intelligent and perceptive, capable of grasping even the warped mind of Ladd Russo and tricking him into jumping off the train. He also deduced Huey and Chane's connection without much information. Relationships Chane Laforet - In the Anime and books Claire is completely and utterly in love with her. Claudia Walken - Claire's great Grand Daughter in the books, She is a lot like Claire. Claudia thinks the world is hers and just like Claire if she dies she will just wake up to find that it was just a dream. Charon Walken - Claire's great Grand Son, he is very quiet and takes most of his personality from Chane. Huey Laforet - Huey is Claire's father-in-law. Firo Prochinazeo - Firo and Claire were childhood friends. Trivia *Despite not having his name revealed in the opening, he plays a vital role in the story. (Though he does make a brief cameo in the opening) this was done so as to not spoil his identity as the rail tracer or even the fact that he had survived being shot. *Their is a slight misconception about whether or not he is even human, as even he is confused at times. the anime makes it even less certain, especially when he dones the identity of the rail tracer, as he takes on an almost shadowly and fluid blood like substance. In addition in the anime he is shown making a gun materialize out of thin air. While this is substancial evidence against him being not human, he is human, just an incredibly awesome one. *He is the Franchise's most popular character, however the author has no intention about writing a story with him as the main character feeling that it would "move too fast without any plot or action" *The Author has described him as a "Problem Child". *Claire Stanfield has over 3 Aliases which he uses. Gallery ClaireStanfield.jpg|Claire Stanfield/ Young Conductor RailTracer1.jpg|RailTracer Vino.jpg|Vino Gandor.jpg|The Fourth Gandor Brother Claire.jpg|In the circus FelixManga.jpg|In the manga FelixProfile.png|Profile 1300184394487 f.jpg|Claire declares his love and proposes marriage RailArt1.jpg|Artist's Impression TICKET PLEASE.jpg RailTracer.jpg 223976.jpg|My my. 225778.jpg|Claire 455571-claire_stanfield_super.jpg|Why so serious? 1917553-12998___baccano__claire_stanfield_red_hair_solo_super.jpg bacc2.jpg|Acrobat claire_stanfield_wallpaper_by_stina8089-d33yerp.jpg|Claire Stanfield Claire-baccano-14388078-600-480.jpg|-__- Tumblr lqv7b0nhbc1qks7y7o1 500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males